In the related art, an image forming apparatus capable of executing temperature control on a fixing device including a plurality of heat sources has been known which is configured to control each heat source on the basis of a detection result of a corresponding temperature sensor (refer to JP-A-2014-081424).
However, in the related art, since each target temperature of each heat source is a fixed value, when the temperature rapidly increases in each heat source, overshoot may be caused.